User talk:Aldora
Okay, so we wont do the trade thing. Thats ok. I was just hoping for a place to trade some of my items because they wont let me in the GE on WI because I have too much "Fluff" posts. Thats ok though. Im working on the bulletinz right now. Jaimala25 12:04, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Hello Al, I noticed that you have recipe names on the food pages and I think there should be pages for them. For picturs, go to WebkinzClub.com and click on W Recipies, then click on whatever kind of food you want, click on the food, and upload the picture. For more info, ask on my talk page.-WebkinzMan Hi, I really don't know why I'm not on your list, but I'm registered. Second, I know that there's a lot of work to be done, so if you need help, just tell me Your Friend, WebkinzMan Limited Wiki Time Hiya, folks! First, let me say I really appreciate all you are doing here at the wiki. Second, I just started a new contract at work, so my time will be limited for a couple weeks. I'll still be popping on here and there and adding info as time allows. I'll be back on a regular wiki-dedicated schedule in 2-3 weeks. In the meantime, drop me a line here or email me if you need anything. Thanks much! -- (Bureaucrat, Sysop) 22:15, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Just popping by Hi AL, I just stumbled upon this wiki and WOW, you have done some amazing work! This looks great. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help. I am going to add this wiki to our Spotlight rotation in May so that all the other gamers across wikia will know about this wiki. Also do you think the people who work at webkinz know about this? Is there an official forum we could post in to tell people about it? angies (talk) 22:26, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Nice to meet you! I'm Barkjon, bureacrat/sysop of the Club Penguin Wiki. I know I have not been here for long, but I know what I am doing and I was wondering if I could be a sysop here. I won't misuse my powers or be "power-crazy". I am very trust-worthy. Thanks in advance.-- Barkjon 16:46, 12 April 2008 (UTC) I Made an Account I Made An Account but I think I will need more help here because nobody is helping a lot. I feel like I do a bit of the work. I may make pages and do some edits tomorrow but I'm checking the site. We need more people to make us get to our 1,000 Page. So far we are half way done. I really need help and I may do a bit of work each day next week. If you can gather up more Wikians to this site that will be great! If you can't just tell me in my new talk page! I also know new May pets. I'm also trying to finish all the Wanted Pages and I also want to finish 2005, and 2006. I need help with those. If you can begin doing some of that work it will be great. We should also make a W-Tales Stories page to keep track of all the W-Tales ever made. Answer soon. Thanks a lot... and I'm so sorry I wrote this much! Webkinz Mania 23:22, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Sysop May I please be a sysop here? I'll be good and not misuse my powers. I know how ot be a sysop. And, you don't have to make me a bureacrat, too. I'm gonna be on here for a while, so feel free to leave me a message whenever you want.-- Barkjon 16:05, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! Answer my question about the images, please, very soon. I want to upload pictures if it's okay! Webkinz Mania 20:59, 14 April 2008 (UTC) response Aye, I see. No hard feelings. Not tryin' to be selfish, but can you at least make me a rollback? If'n you don't know how to, go to: Special:Makerollback.-- Barkjon 16:12, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Nevermind, it ain't on this here wiki!-- Barkjon 16:12, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Contest Hey Al, do you know why I'm not doing so much work here because everybody else isn't doing the work Anyway, maybe we should have a contest for the next two weeks that whoever makes the most pages will be a sysop. How does that sound? Plus, about two weeks ago, you said that you will do some work, what happened? Get back soon. Webkinz Mania 23:44, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :Wait when should we start it. I'm thinking on May 1. I will announce it on Today in Webkinz Wikia ahead of time. The prize should be either a Pet of the Month Item or an Exclusive Item. Webkinz Mania 13:30, 24 April 2008 (UTC) You might want to read this :I want let you know that you might want to check this out if you want to attract users. Click this link to see how you can raise your google ranking. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:30, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Work for 2009 Thanks. BTW, are you coming back to work in 2009? The wikipedia has gone deadly lately. Webkinz Mania 12:24, 22 December 2008 (UTC) GO TO WEBKINZ FANON Please go to this link and help improve it! It's very unactive... and we need more users! And also improve the article about "Webkinz Kingdom". It's about the whole kingdom. Thanks! Aldora Hello Aldora, long talk no see! Okay. I have a couple questions: *''Can Iayami be a sysop. He/she is doing a great job in the wikia, getting it to 2000 pages! '' Moving on! *''Do you know when you will be coming back or can you update us a bit often.'' Thanks. Yours truly Webkinz Mania 22:14, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Iayami will be a sysop and welcome back. I will be glad to work with you and keep contact! Webkinz Mania 20:10, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Oh yeah. One last thing. How can you make siggies in your talks? Webkinz Mania 20:15, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::How are you? I entered the wikia for spotlight. Get ready for the lights. Anyway, I must be stupid or something but I have a few questions: How did you make a sig because I want to do it also (LOL), Can you edit a tiny bit please (Sorry for asking too much) and ''Can you convince more people to come? Thanks. This wiki is holding stiff with spam and more! Webkinz Mania 23:31, 10 March 2009 (UTC) How are you lately? More people are coming and editing. I got some things done and will need some help fixing the wiki (Detentions, uploads etc.) so just have fun and enjoy this April. Webkinz Mania 01:24, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Contest Last June Last June I won this contest and the prize was an under sea portal. I never recived it. --Cowlover24 {Talk} 14:24, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ok we could become friends and you send me the undersea portel my name is vmkclubpen on webkinz --Cowlover24 {Talk} 15:32, 30 March 2009 (UTC) New Hey Al! What's up? This wiki is going good. I have been inactive since late April and returned on Thursday. Anyway, how's your life? Mine is good. I think we need more users here. I have been convincing people from Webkinz Insider to come. Some did. King Hoopla, 00000005 and KevinELeven are here! I also gave Venteress admin powers for doing fare-too good work. We have been using MediaWiki and playing with it. Plus, I made a wacky site background before. I reverted it though (XD). Here now, we tried to get into Spotlight but failed so we need help putting categories in pages. Plus, we are using things called "navigation boxes" to make this wiki have better navigation to related page. I also did some things with the front page: Adding Featured Articles, POTM Videos, Pictures. It looks better. Thanks. I have one small question though: Are you coming back? and If you are, how long are you going to be here? Thanks! [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania: WM!']] [[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'blahblahblah!']] 13:41, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Aldora, will you ever come back, we need everyone possible's help to make this wiki a success and To Al and WM, why don't we re-ask for wikia spotlightship?----Me has a talk page / + 14:28, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey, , this is Webkinz112. As you know, we are a very active wiki and need to keep track of our Administrator's activity. This is a general Are you there? message and is just used to determine your level of activity for other users. If you are able to answer the questions of other users and help them, please say so on my talk page. If not, please respond and you will be marked as inactive on the List of Administrators, you will not have your powers taken away. Sincerely, Webkinz112, Editor-in-chief of the Webkinz Wikia. You're active! If you don't mind, 113 made some dumb questionable categories and unfortunately, we need to vote to have them deleted, please vote:here and here. Thanks in advance-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 20:04, 15 June 2009 (UTC) You're active! If you don't mind, 113 made some dumb questionable categories and unfortunately, we need to vote to have them deleted, please vote:here and here. Thanks in advance-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 20:04, 15 June 2009 (UTC) By the way, why did you stop editing, please vote for the Webkinz Wikia here-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 20:07, 15 June 2009 (UTC) If you would like to be a part of all discussions about the Webkinz Wikia, follow these instructions here.-- My talk page ( , no link for you) 20:07, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Powers